1. Field of the Invention
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present invention generally relate to a discharge path circuit of an input terminal for a driver IC (Integrated Chip), and more particularly to a discharge path circuit of an input terminal for a driver IC applicable to a power unit of a driver IC driving an actuator in a head lamp of a vehicle.
2. Background
Unlike conventional vehicles, currently manufactured vehicles are equipped with a variety of electronic components for providing various conveniences and safety to users. Particularly, an adaptive head lamp system for controlling a head lamp of a vehicle is also mounted with a variety of electronic components.
The adaptive head lamp system has been proposed which can rotate the head lamp by using actuators to adjust horizontal and vertical directions of the head lamp. The adaptive head lamp system is adapted to adjust the horizontal and vertical angles of the head lamp in accordance with driving information such as steering angle or velocity of the vehicle, thereby securing a visual field of a driver.
In order to variably cope with a travel speed or travel direction of the vehicle while movement of the head lamp is controlled, a faster response speed of a head lamp driving circuit is required. Furthermore, reduction of charging/discharging time in the head lamp driving circuit is also required. Particularly, a certain motor company has standardized a discharging time, such that a technique to control the discharging time to below a reference level is required.